Tempo presente
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Suor, sangue e vazio, como sempre.


**Tempo presente**

_Have you ideas on how this life ends?¹_

Você sente o cheiro do suor que escorre da face do garoto. Suor, sangue e vazio, como sempre. De todos os caras que estão ali empunhando suas armas, você tem certeza de que o único que não pensa em absolutamente nada é Utivich.

Diferente de você, ele não espera pelo som dos crânios estralando sob o golpe de bastão; diferente de você, ele não espera o momento de poder destripar alguns chucrutes. Ele simplesmente escalpela, ele está ali e _faz_.

E você sabe que ele se sente orgulhoso por isso – por não pensar, não julgar, não organizar nenhuma idéia que possa lhe fazer hesitar. Ele faz porque sente a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa – muito além da meta imposta pelo tenente.

Suas próprias mãos têm aquele cheiro de sangue que você não consegue mais se imaginar sem. Antes da guerra, você era um cara normal; agora, você é o Urso Judeu, e tudo muda de uma maneira drástica dentro de você. E, enquanto você olha Utivich fazer o serviço, você se pergunta se ainda será capaz de não sentir nada, como o garoto.

Você já tem a resposta, e, _porra!, _como se sente bem por gostar de matar.

**#**

Há algo estranho no rosto do garoto, isso você consegue perceber melhor do que qualquer um ali. E, por mais que você negue, tem percebido a forma como ele fala o seu nome, também, e como procura o seu olhar durante uma luta.

E é engraçado como você se sente bem por isso. _Donny_, ele diz. _Donny, Donny, Donny_. E você acha bom como o som reverbera pela boca dele, como ele passa a língua nos lábios sempre que diz o seu nome.

Você diz, então, pra ele parar. _Merda; é Donowitz, Utivich._ É estúpido, você sabe, mas diz isso só pra poder falar o nome dele mais uma vez no fim do dia.

**#**

Sua mão toca de leve o braço do garoto. Está tudo bem, você quer dizer. Mas não consegue. Você _nunca_ consegue ser gentil daquela forma estranha que o Utivich parece precisar. A única coisa que você pode fazer depois do toque quase imperceptível, é dar um tapinha nas costas dele, meio sem jeito, meio afetado, até.

Mas é tudo o que você consegue, por hora.

Estão ali, vocês dois, com as armas em punho. Estão separados do grupo, mas ao contrário disso assustar, é reconfortante não escutar as vozes dos outros por alguns instantes.

Dessa vez, foi por pouco; quase (_e quando você diz quase, quer dizer por centímetros)_ que o maldito nazista estoura os miolos de Utivich. E seria mais uma história de miolos judeus espalhados pela França por causa de uma bala alemã. Só que _desta_ vez sua bala foi mais certeira que a do chucrute. E foram os miolos dele que se espalharam no chão e respingaram no rosto do garoto.

E você sabe que ele sente que foi um _quase _muito especial desta vez.

_- Ele está morto, não é? Vamos lá que a festa ainda não acabou_ – e você sabe que isso é o mais perto que consegue chegar de dizer que está tudo bem. Pega o braço dele e começa a puxar, tentando fazer com que ele se movimente de uma vez por todas, porque você definitivamente não quer gritar com ele.

Só que pra ele não está tudo bem; não está tudo bem ele ser salvo por você três vezes em menos de duas semanas. Ele se sente um inútil, você sabe, mas não consegue imaginar o que dizer para melhorar tudo.

Então, no mesmo instante em que você começa a se virar, perdendo a calma, percebe que ele está se aproximando _demais._ E, então, ele aperta os braços em torno de você antes que consiga assimilar a situação.

É rápido, e você agradece por não ser mais constrangedor.

Mas você nunca conseguiu esquecer a vibração do coração de Utivich contra o seu peito enquanto ele dizia _obrigado_.

**#**

Ele não tem gosto bom; a boca dele mais parece uma necessidade de encontro a sua do que qualquer outra coisa. E você sabe que, se desespero tivesse um sabor, seria o mesmo dos lábios do Utivich.

Mas você não se importa – e o mantém bem apertado contra aquelas paredes horríveis. E você sente o corpo todo dele tremular, e não se importa nenhum pouco de estar machucando-o.

A despeito de tudo, ele não tenta interromper o aperto. Fecha os olhos e geme. Por Deus, ele _geme_ quando você coloca a sua perna entre as coxas dele; o som que sai é mais como o de um animal ferido do que de prazer, mas você sabe que ele não vai impedir absolutamente nada porque ele quer isso tanto quanto você.

Parece inescrupulosos estar ali com Utivich enquanto os outros estão se preparando para o próximo passo da armada dos Bastardos. Mas, é justamente por isso que você acredita ser tão excitante e doloroso.

E tudo bem se vocês são dois caras; na verdade, isso não faz a mínima diferença enquanto você beija o pescoço do garoto e o faz sussurrar seu nome sem parar.

**#**

Existe aquele peso que chega e cai entre vocês todos. É esta noite, a despeito de todos os infortúnios recentes. Você não gosta de pensar nos companheiros mortos, mas também não está muito interessado nisso. Morreram e ponto.

Só que Utivich sente muito. Tudo bem, ele está fora de questão: sempre vai sentir alguma coisa se deixar a cabeça livre; a mente dele é uma porcaria mesmo. É um tanto intelectual, a despeito da arma que está carregando.

E ele sentencia pra você, enquanto ainda está suado e cansado. _Desta vez foi um deles._ E ele não precisa terminar a frase pra você.

_Quando vai ser a nossa?_, você sabe que ele se pergunta enquanto seus braços se fecham ao redor da cintura dele.

**#**

Ele olha para o taco antes de encarar você. É claro que a cena é absurda; e você sente isso ainda enquanto observa o smoking sobre a cama. Você, o Urso Judeu, vestido a rigor para uma festa nazista. Poderia ser uma piada; a grande piada da sua vida, se não fosse Utivich de pé olhando da roupa para o bastão, e depois para você.

_- Poderia_ _ser uma piada_, você diz. Ele balança a cabeça e sorri meio de lado. _Se não fosse pelo fim, eu até riria, Utivich._

A despeito de tudo – absolutamente tudo – que você imaginou, ele não diz nada. Pela primeira vez, você sabe que ele não tem uma palavra sequer para lhe dizer.

Mas está tudo bem, porque ele parece ter _entendido,_ finalmente, que não precisa de nenhuma palavra. Absolutamente nenhuma, entre vocês.

Ele toca no seu peito, ainda com aquela camisa encardida, e repousa os dedos pálidos e frios sobre a sua plaqueta de identificação. E, merda, você estremece com o toque.

Mas é óbvio que ele não ri disso. E o suspiro que sai da boca dele chega até o seu rosto antes que ele pergunte. _Eu posso ficar com ela?, _ele diz apenas num sussurro, audível porque vocês estão perto demais um do outro.

Você coloca a sua mão sobre a dele e aperta. _Sim._ E ele deixa a mão cair enquanto você tira a sua identificação do pescoço.

Você não vai mais precisar dela, e ambos sabem disso.

**#**

Você tem explosivos nos seus tornozelos e uma metralhadora nas mãos. Está inteiro naquela droga de cinema, enquanto as chamas se alastram e o som do caos impera. Mas está tudo bem, porque você tem uma arma e está simplesmente fazendo o possível para matar o máximo de desgraçados que conseguir.

E você está feliz por não ser o garoto ali do seu lado, por ele não saber absolutamente nada de italiano e não estar sentenciado naquele instante.

Você sempre quis isso, morrer como um herói. E é por isso que ri enquanto atira como um louco.

_Espero que você se mantenha vivo, Utivich,_ é o seu último pensamento antes dos explosivos detonarem.

**#**

_Are we getting something out of this _

_All encompassing trip?¹_

Utivich sempre soube que Donny não sairia vivo da guerra. Na verdade, ele nunca pensou muito sobre o que aconteceria depois, mas, mesmo assim, ele compreendia que Donny era parte dos Bastardos e não poderia existir sem eles.

Ele apertou mais uma vez a plaqueta de identificação que ainda levava no pescoço enquanto o avião decolava para a América.

* * *

N/A: 1: _Present Tense_, Pearl Jam.

Nunca tinha pensado em _Donowitz&Utivich_ até que a Dana me provasse ao contrário escrevendo Heróis por Fantasmas. Então, sei lá, acho que obrigada, Dana ;DD hahahahahahahah


End file.
